Simply swooping
by Clariana
Summary: Why did King Alistair visit Kirkwall in 9:38 and how did his visit fit in with his plans for Ferelden?


**Simply Swooping**

Dragon 9:38 Kirkwall

After finalising their travel preparations, Teagan entered the elegant and airy chamber they had been allocated in the Viscount's keep to find Alistair with his arms crossed over his chest looking out of the window.

"Do you think she took the hint?" His almost-nephew and King of Ferelden asked him without turning round.

"I don't know, Alistair." Replied Teagan, he never called Alistair 'Your Majesty' in private. "To me, she seemed like a typical Fereldan: independent minded."

Alistair nodded silently. He seemed mildly displeased.

"Well, at least our coming here wasn't entirely wasted, we're on schedule to check out those vineyards." Said Teagan.

"Yes, Kirkwall's loss will be my wine cellar's gain… Lovely country, nice and warm. Good vintages… You know, Teagan…" He said his hazel eyes going somewhat unfocussed, "I once thought that if I survived the Blight and didn't have anything much to do after it, if I were free of ties, I I'd come to a place like this. Start an import/export business or something."

"Really? And what would you have imported to Kirkwall?"

"Mabari dogs of course, it's the only thing. I hear even the Champion has one at home that she likes to show off every now and then."

Teagan felt there was a need to steer their conversation back to a more serious subject "How do you think the commander of the Templars got wind…."

Alistair frowned. "Bloody Meredith… I'm told Divine Justina sent a special envoy, beat us to it, a certain 'sister nightingale'"

"Sister…"

"Leliana, Teagan, Leliana. Obviously." Alistair's lips were pursed.

"Ah, but…"

"I could be wrong but I don't think she was working for the Chantry back then." He narrowed his eyes "She _may_ have been working for Orlais, of course, just keeping watch over us Fereldan wardens…" He paused "When I first met her, I thought she was half-crazy, we all thought that, now I think that could have been a bit of an act, just to throw us off the scent… Bards, you know." He sighed. "I wish I could have spoken to Hawke in private, made things clearer instead of just hinting about Orlais, the Templars, swooping and such. Offered her some support as we had planned."

"Too risky once our visit had become common knowledge, especially with the Chantry and Orlais on to us… But," objected Teagan, "anyway, I got the distinct impression, having met her, that she was the type of person that had she wanted to take the initiative she would have done so by now. After all, Alistair," Teagan paused ever so slightly, "as you know, not everyone aspires to political power and she struck me as being quite happy with her current station in life."

"That she did." Replied Alistair. "Did you also get the feeling that there was something between her and that Fereldan mage?"

Teagan looked thoughtful, "Now that you mention it… He said something about being a grey warden too, didn't he?"

"Yes, I think I met him once. He was one of my love's guys in Amaranthine. I seem to recall he ran away after they killed the Mother. So this is where he ends up, in Kirkwall with Hawke. Lucky sod."

"And that Captain of the guard" said Teagan, "Aveline, she was… quite… delectable."

Alistair smiled at the longing tone in his almost-uncle's voice. "I noticed that, as well. _And_ a veteran of Ostagar, Maker bless her little socks. Bet she's spoken for, though, she had that contented glow about her." He turned away from the window, "Speaking of which, at least we won't be delayed getting back to Cosy in Denerim and we _did_ negotiate that grain deal, so all is not lost."

"Always granted that Kirkwall doesn't implode before next autumn, of course," said Teagan pessimistically.

"Well," said Alistair shrugging, "there's a limit to what anyone can do, even as a King, isn't there?"

**FIN**

**Author's Note: **I found myself speculating on everything King Alistair said in his too brief appearance in DA2 and rather than just coldly tease it out, I decided to put it in story format. I guess this is what they call a flash fic, but to me it's a kind of rock tossed into a fast moving stream, hoping it will settle and that in the future I can use it as a stepping stone to get a little further, a little deeper...**  
><strong>


End file.
